Insaminiac
by EdwardLover44
Summary: What happens when Bella has insomnia? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was another long night where I couldn't fall asleep thanks to my insomnia with Edward by my side. "Well Edward now I know what it's like to stay up all night! Although I do have to admit that I sometimes wish I could barrow that little power of yours were it doesn't affect me." Edward chuckled.

"Bella you really need to get your rest! If you don't you won't be able to think straight tomorrow in school!"

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you this I have insomnia I never get tired and I will never sleep. Maybe on the rare occasion when my body is really exhausted I might give in or just take a one hour nape and fell like I got a whole eight hours of sleep!" Bella replied

"Isabella Marie Swan it is 4 in the morning now you are going to get some sleep if it's the last thing I do!"

"But…"- Bella was cut off.

"No buts! Thank god Carlisle gave me this tonight this should help you." Edward pulled out a sleeping pill from his pocket and it didn't take Bella long to recognize what it was.

"I will not take it over my dead body Edward Cullen!"

"Oh, Bella, why do you have to make things so difficult? You leave me no choice." And in a heart beat Edward was gone. While Edward was gone Bella didn't trust him one bit so she sprinted to her window in an attempt to escape, but wasn't fast enough for she felt two strong arms grab her around her waist. 'Darn not fast enough" Bella mumbled to herself Edward just stood there laughing.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from me Bella?

"Well….it was worth a try." Then before she could even blink Edward had her pined to the bed and forced Bella to open her mouth popping a sleeping pill in her mouth and quickly putting a glass of water up to her mouth to help swallow down the pill.

"Dam you!" Bella said after swallowing the pill and soundly felt drowsy and before she new it she was knocked out could, unfortunately, two hours later Edward woke Bella up so that she could start getting ready for school.

"Bella it's time to get up, I'll be down stairs cooking you breakfast now hurry up!"

"All right, all right I'm up" When Edward left the room Bella went back to sleep and after a few minutes Edward started to get suspicious and went to check on Bella only to find her in her bed sleeping.

"Bella!" Bella didn't reply and Edward new she was ignoring him trying to get as much sleep as possible now that she was actually tired.

"All right missy you left me no choice" and with that said Edward flung the covers off of Bella and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Noooo!!" Bella replied in a grumpy mood. Edward just laughed and started brushing her hair and helping her get ready for school. After they're hectic morning trying to get Bella ready Edward placed her in the Volvo for she had fallen asleep at the breakfast table. When they arrived at school Edward woke Bella up and they headed for class. Bella was still drowsy and while walking to class tripped while walking up the stairs, but thanks to Edwards's fast reflexes he saved her from a brutal fall down the stairs and supported most of her weight. When the bell rang for first period Bella was out like a light and Edward had to keep waking her up.

Since Bella spent most of the school day napping in all of there classes she was as good as new by the end of the day.

"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you! That's it tonight I don't care if you want to or not we're going to go see Carlisle about your sleeping disorder and solve this thing once and for all end of discussion!"


	2. Chapter 2

Insomniac

Chapter Two:

"Oh yeah, well who said that I would agree to go see Carlisle?" Bella answered in a childish way.

"I did so there and there's nothing you can do about it! Edward replied in a mocking tone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah well…guess what!?!?"

"What?"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! THAT'S WHAT!"

"Oh we'll see about that." Edward replied with a crooked smile spread across his face. Before Bella could say anything she realized that they were at the Cullen's house and an idea formed into her head. Edward noticed her evil smile for whenever she was up to no good she would smile that evil smile of hers. Edward was scared to know what she was going to do, but since Bella didn't say anything to alarm him he just let go assuming she was just showing off trying to scare him and after he parked the car and got out to he heard the door locks lock behind him. When he went to go unlock the door with his car key's he realized that he had left them in the car and then heard Bella say, "HAHA I told you that you couldn't make me!!."

"Bella this isn't funny now unlock this door right now! You need help!"

"Nope. And you can't rip off the door for it would ruin your precious Volvo muhuhuhaha!!!!"

After standing outside of the car door trying to convince Bella to come out he an idea came into his head to make Bella come out. "Oh, alright Bella I give up. Well you know were I 'll be whenever you care to join me." With that said Edward hid behind the car trunk and patiently waited for Bella to come out.

Bella didn't believe him and decided she would wait fifteen minutes before she got out of the car. When the fifteen minutes past Bella unlocked the car doors and stepped out of the car and as soon as her feet touched the ground Edward ran at her vampire speed and before she could react Edward had her slung over his shoulder and was walking up to the house to go see Carlisle.

"Edward you put me down this instance!!"

"Not a chance my dear, sweet Bella you clearly need help."

Bella kept on hitting him as hard as she could and when she realized that she wasn't going to win she finally gave up and said "You big bully!!" Edward chuckled in response. They had finally reached Carlisle's office and Edward lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in Edward." Carlisle said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Carlisle we have a problem here. You Bella here as a bad case of insomnia and I was wondering if you could help me out in solving this problem once and for all. I mean for go sacks she hasn't slept in four days and she has energy as if she had slept the whole eight hours!"

"I see." Carlisle replied and couldn't hold is laughter in any longer. When Carlisle finally could control his laughter he responded. "Sit down you two this is going to be a while."

To be continued…


End file.
